


Fic a day Day 15 - Mhykol and Sevadus

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic a day Day 15 - Mhykol and Sevadus

“Are you saying no one knows who you are?” Mhykol said inquisitively, pondering the new guy. The new guy nodded, staring at the server around him.

“Yeah, it seems no one knew who I was. I get all these questions! Who's Sevadus? What does Sevadus do? Why'd they invite Sevadus?” Sevadus said, shaking his head sadly. While Sevadus seemed rather depressed with the topic at hand, Mhykol seemed overjoyed.

“No no, it's great! We can sneak around together! We'll be great friends, and play pranks on everyone, and no one will ever know it's us because they won't remember us! It'll be great!” Mhykol said, laughing. Sevadus chuckled at the idea, shrugging.

“We should have a team name. Something like...Team Who? Or is that already taken?” Sevadus as he pulled out a small journal, opening it up to write it. Mhykol scratched the back of his neck, pondering.

“I don't think there's a team with that name, so let's use it!” he said. Sevadus nodded, writing the team name down before they discussed pranks to do on others.

Beef frowned as he stared at the giant floating sign above his base.

He wasn't sure who Team Who was, but he was going to find out. And get back at them.


End file.
